The sleeping boy
by Akiri
Summary: It's night and Yami is watching Yugi sleep. He remembers all the things that he has gone through with him. He realizes that his time with Yugi is near the end.Sorry for bad summary.


I don't own anything but the ideas. Sorry if it is bad. This is my first. hides from flames

* * *

It was a quite night in Domino City. It was midsummer and the nights were getting cooler, showing that fall was on its way. The streets were deserted; neither a human nor an animal could be seen. If one was to look down the empty streets, all the lights were off. The street lights were flickering on and off. It would appear that everyone was sleeping. In a certain game shop, one person was awake.

The lights from the game shop were off for the night. Not a sound could be heard, that is if you don't count the light snoring coming from one of the room. Out of all people living in the house, only one person was awake. He was the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Yami was awake watching his other half.

There were several things that he was thinking about. Some of it was the mystery of his past and who he was in his past life. He knew he was a pharaoh from five thousands years ago and he was here to save the word again. He chuckled when he thought about saving the world again. He lost how many times he had help Yugi and his friends save the world from the gasp of evil or those who wish to cause harm using the millennium items. Saving the world was becoming a full time job and he wasn't even getting paid. Not that he cared, having the boy friendship and companionship was enough for him.

It was funny how much this one small boy had changed him so much. He used to be a cold person who would do anything to win, no matter what the cost was. There had been several times that he lost control of winning and nearly killed or banished people who he was against. Yugi had changed all that. He had some how brought light into Yami's dark heart. He showed him that it wasn't all about winning. Yugi was the one who told him when he went too far.

Yami saw the sleeping boy move in is sleep. It was funny seeing Yugi sleep, he looked like a child. He looked so innocent and angel like in his sleep. When the boy was awake, he still looked like a child but his eyes told another story. They seem to hold years worth of knowledge and experience that was beyond his age. Becoming involved with the shadow games and the threat of his world being destroyed or worse somehow gave Yugi some hidden strength inside.

The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep. There were no signs of the dangerous battle that happen that day. He wasn't having any nightmares about his past and present enemies coming to get him. There were times when Yugi confuse Yami. It never cease to amaze him how the boy could keep his pure aura. Yugi wasn't like other boys. He had lost his grandfather to the shadow realms; he fought Pegasus and won thus freeing the souls of his grandfather, Kaiba and Kaiba's little brother. That was Yugi's first shadow game that he was aware of. It would be the first in many more to come.

There was one thing that bothered the pharaoh's mind. How what would become of his Yugi? Would the boy forget him over time or would be never be able to move on because of the separation? These thoughts filled his mind; he took grate care to hide them from the boy. The last thing he wanted to do was worry him about the future. They still had much to do before they arrived at that point in their journey together. He wanted to treasure every minuet that he had with the boy.

Yami was so deep in thought; he missed the night becoming morning. He noticed it when the some of the morning light came through the windows. The sleeping form was beginning to stir.

Yugi open his eyes. He went to as soon as he touched his bed. The dreams were pleasant. It was when he first met the spirit of the millennium puzzle. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. After a few minuets, he notices that the pharaoh was out.

"Morning Yami." he yawn.

The spirit looked down at the boy. He smiled to himself. Yugi look so cute when he first woke up. "Morning Yugi. Did you have a good night sleep." he asked.

The boy nodded. "Ya, I did." He tilted his head to the side, "What about you?" he asked.

Yami chuckled at that. He smiles down at the boy. The thoughts that he had during the night came up, he push them down before the other could sense them. It was a new day for them and he was another day closer to his past. Another day closer to the day he leaves Yugi. This one boy had change him so much, he only wish that he could return the favor back to Yugi.

"It was fine." He finally said. He looked at the boy. The crimson eyes meet amethyst eyes. The pharaoh started to wonder now, what was more important- his memories or his friendship with Yugi. Only time would tell how things would turn out.


End file.
